The Diary of Rayla D Misaki
by M. B. Chesterson
Summary: Misaki was left a widow after Portgas D. Ace's death. She now searches for knowledge and Monkey D. Luffy. She left her boy and girl twins Chase and Luna to Ex-Vice Admiral Garp, Dadan, and the mountain bandits to be raised. This is a Ace-OC FanFic, my first fic, and my first summary, so please, gentle reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own O.P. or its characters.
1. 2 years

Two years sense the death of my husband. Two years sense he held me. Two years sense we told each other we loved one another.

Two years ago my beloved Ace left me for another world. Not the New World. He would still come to see me if that had happened. The world you can only gain through death, and I cannot die….yet. My twin children will need me. Not only my own children, but our children, Portgas D. Ace and mine. Portgas D. Chase, and Portgas D. Luna were born four months after the death of their father.

There are not many people who know Ace was seeing a woman, yet alone married to the Princess of Lautner. It is a small island in the North Blue Sea that has a climate of the transition of summer into autumn. Colored leaves but it is still warm enough to go swimming. That some times has beautiful, large thunderstorms, and light breezes. Not many know that I am the Princess of Lautner; many believe me to be dead. Truth is I ran away. I passed the throne to my younger sister, who is the only one who knows why I left.

Our kingdom is better ruled with my sister as queen than if it had been me. I am so good at hiding my true feelings, unless it is anger. When I'm angry I blow up at anyone and everyone around me. I say things I would never say out loud, but that's how I told Ace I loved him. After I ran away, I was sixteen. I met Ace again for the second time in my life. He was seventeen, and just starting out as a pirate. We got reacquainted and a few month later we got in a fight. I was yelling. He was yelling. I started throwing things. He caught fire. Then I told him, or more accurately screamed at him, that I loved him.

He was shocked, and so was I. It was true, that I loved him, but I wasn't going to tell him like that. While I was standing there slack jawed, he put both of his hands on the sides of my face, and looked me in the eyes saying, "I love you too, Rayla D. Misaki. I love your Teal hair with those Hot Pink bangs that you dyed because you thought it would help hide you from your past. I love the dark makeup you wear, that makes your gray eyes shine even more that they already do. I love how you only were blue jeans and pink tops. I love how you want to learn more. Learn everything there is to know about the world and what's in it. I love your devil fruit power. I love your temperament, and disposition. I love your independence. How you always seem to do the right thing even though it's not always what seems right or not what you want to do." Ace said he could go on and on about me.

Months after that, he asked me to marry him. However I wanted, privet and secret or public and make us know to the world. I told him, just us, I wanted…well at that time I didn't know exactly what I wanted. And that's a bit of irony there, because the devil's fruit I ate was the Know Know Fruit. It made it so I could know the thoughts of animals or humans just by touching them. I could search their minds to find their deepest desires or secrets. I can know their histories, where they came from or where have been. I can master any skill it I see it preformed, and use any weapon or tool just by touching it. I love touching objects that are ancient just to know how far they have come.

I don't like humans, or people in general. They hurt others, with no regard for their feelings. I prefer animals, like my best friends Amaya and Aiko. They are my wolves, who for some reason match my hair. Teal Blue and Hot Pink markings. I guess that's why those colors are my favorite. We were raised together, us three, sense out births. Amaya and Aiko's mother gave them to my royal family to be raised because she could not take care of them. They ate devil's fruits too, the same day I did. We became unable to swim, so no one could leave us alone for too long.

I began to experiment with the sea stone, to see if I could make it so that we could swim for a short amount of time. When I was fifteen, I found it. I had developed a way to change sea stone, which causes a devil's fruit user to loose their ability to use their power, and change it so the curse of not being able to swim is lifted. You can only swim for thirty-three minutes, and what form you are in you stay in that form.

For example, Amaya and Aiko ate devil's fruits that enable them to change forms. Amaya ate the Equi Equi Fruit, she can change in to any type of equestrian like a horse, Pegasus, unicorn, alicorn, and for some reason a sea horse. If she were in sea horse form when she hit water, she would stay like that for thirty-three minutes or until she gets out. Same for Aiko, who ate the Dragon Dragon Fruit enabling her to transform into elemental dragons, and for some odd reason komodo dragons, I just don't understand why for some reason they can turn into animals that the only thing they have in common is their names.

This, I thought, would help me find Monkey D. Luffy. To share the pain of losing Ace, I need someone to relate with me. It has taken me two years to reach the Grand Line, and I missed Luffy by a month at Fishman Island. In order to find Luffy and gain as much knowledge as I could, I gave my children to the only person I could trust, Ex-Vice Admiral Garp, Luffy's grandfather. He then gave them to the same people who raised Luffy and my Ace, Dadan and the mountain bandits.


	2. First Meeting

The diary of Rayla D. Misaki

You probably think i'm pretty strange what with the D. in my name, my pet wolves, or maybe it's the fact i gave up ruling my own kingdom...who knows? I'm not denying the fact that i'm a little odd. In fact, i'd think i'd have to agree with you. I'm a little out there! Hahaha!

But you would have to be to survive in the grand line. To marry the pirate king's son. To have his children in secret. I know what your thinking, "then why are you telling us this?!" We go back to the part where i'm a bit nuts! Hahaha!

I'm no longer afraid of what happens to me, and Luna and Chase will be fine with their 'extended' family. But now i bet your wondering why my son's name is Chase. Well that goes back to Ace and i picking names for our 'child'. Back when we didn't know there would be two! Hahaha! Anyway, he wanted a name for his son that sounded like his own name. I suggested Chase while he said Mace...? I told him mace is not a name for a man.

Of course he pouted, but agreed. Hey, when a woman is right, there is no hope arguing with her. Hahaha!

Well on that side note i should probable tell you how Ace and I met, right? Right!

I was on my way with my family to the east blue when we stumbled on an island with a small village. I saw a windmill, now keep an open mind i was about nine years old at this time and from a rich and powerful family. I had never seen a village, only read about them. I could read quite well because of my devil fruit powers.

Sorry, i get side tracked a lot! Hahaha! So i saw the windmill and begged my father to dock the boat. He knew how much i loved to learn so he agreed. Said to be back by dark.

I could take care if my self, learning new skills from the guards every day. To become strong, and set out on my own. Make my own destiny.

So i set off for adventure, while my father looked for supplies. This is where Luffy and Ace come in.

I never had the chance to meet Sabo, but Ace talked about him often. When i met Luffy and Ace, Sabo was already gone.

I was walking through the market place with my young wolf pups when i saw a path leading up the mountain. I thought to my self we would be back by dark, so i set off.

We followed the path all the way to the top of the mountain where we found a shack and two lean-to's outside the front door. Inside one 'fort' there were two dark haired, dark eyed boys. One older looking, but not much more older than myself. The other about two years younger than me.

Ace and Luffy.

They stared at me. Then at Amaya and Aiko. Then back and forth again. To and fro. It was driving me nuts!

"What the heck are you looking at?!" I finally yelled. I know right? Too much, but like i said earlier, i'm not good at controlling my angry out bursts. And i sure was pretty frustrated from my climb.

Amaya was so startled she transformed into a horse fly and hid in a flower. My shy girl. Aiko just looked bored but transformed into a dragonfly to get Amaya to calm down.

"What do you mean 'what the heck are you looking at?!'" The older boy says, "you don't live here, so i should be askin' YOU that question."

"Will excuse me! I was just going to explore where this path goes to! I didn't know i'd stumble across a bunch of idiots!"

"Idiots?!" The younger boy yells, "Ace, thats's what Dadan calls us! How does this girl know our nick name?!"

"Shut up, Luffy!" Ace says.

"So your names are Ace and Luffy?" I ask slyly.

"What of it" say Ace at the same time Luffy says "of course they are! Who are you?"

"I didn't mean anything by it!" I say to the one called Ace.

" what ever, who are you anyway?!" Ace says.

"Hey, Ace! I already asked her that!" Protests Luffy.

"I'm Rayla D. Misaki. Princess of the north blue kingdom of Lautner!" I answer quietly.

"A princess?! Woah! That's so cool!" Luffy yells.

Ace just looks at me with my blue hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin. (My bangs had not yet been dyed pink)

"What's with you?" I ask Ace.

"If your a princess, why are you here?" He replies.

"My father has business in the east blue and i asked to stop to rest up and explore this island."

"Hummm..." Was the reply.

"I'm bored! Lets do something fun!" Luffy yells.

"Sure, lets go." Ace answers while glancing at me.

"Can i come?" I plead.

"Sure!" Luffy answers before Ace can. "I like you! No one ever talks to us like you do."

"What are we gonna do?" I ask questionably, looking at Ace.

"Hunting, if you can handle it." He smirks and takes off running.

"Hey, you can't lose me that easily!" I yell at the same time as Luffy.

"Keep up if you can!" Ace calls back.

"Amaya! Aiko! Come girls!" I yell as Aiko transforms in to a sky dragon and Amaya in to a pegasus. I get on Aiko's back and reach down and put Luffy on Amaya.

"Why do i have to ride the horse?!" He wines "the dragon is more manly!"

"Shut up! And be happy we can beat your brother! Lead the way to the spot Luffy!"

"Sure thing Missy!" He answers.

I wondered about the new nick name...Missy. Short for Misaki. My family calls me that. I remember smiling to my self hearing that and hearing Ace's shout of frustration as we pass him.

"Cheaters!" Ace yells!

"Look who's talking! You took a head start!" Luffy and i answer back at the same time.


	3. Last Week, Last Day

The diary of Rayla D. Misaki

When i think about it, i have a very violent nature when i become angry... If any of you have met Nami, i'm like that...but perhaps a bit worse. I snap easier. But i guess that's why Ace teased me so much.

Instead of staying on their island for a day, we stayed for a month. I loved it so much and my parents decide it'd be good for my sister and my self to get out more.

Ace teased me more and more each day to see how upset i would get. It would usually end in us fighting.

Mostly him and i yelling and then me hitting him over the head. He wouldn't even allow Luffy to hit him unless they were training. I was an exception.

In the last week of our time on the island, Ace and i became very close. Luffy became the jealous third wheel. But i saw this and would often ask him to join us and participate in the days' activities. The day i left was hardest day i had ever had so far in my nine years of living. Ace had turned eleven that day and i was leaving that night.

Ace got me away from my parents the moment he ditched Luffy.

"Missy!" He called.

"Ace?!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"We need to talk," he told me. "It's very important."

"Ok, hold on," i turned and left the door. "Mother! Father! I'm going out!" And with that i shut the door and ran to Ace, Amaya and Aiko right behind me in wolf form.

"Where to captain Ace-kun?" I smirked.

"The bay, lets go have a talk."

We road on Amaya and Aiko in pegasus and sky dragon form. When we got to the bay Ace had a blanket spread out and sandwiches

"Ace? What is this?" I looked at him. Being only nine, i knew what a date was and even more with my know know fruit. But when it came to Ace, yeah i had a crush on him but i didn't know of he felt the same.

He didn't like me to touch him because of power. He liked his thoughts private. But i wasn't sure it that was all or what his reasons were.

I'm sure for normal people, knowing others thoughts, ambitions, dreams, and histories was something they would ask about. Not automatically know by just merely touching the person.

"It's a picnic," he answers after studying my features all this time. "Can't we have a good bye dinner?"

I was more than stunned. I was in complete and utter shock!

"Uhhh..." Was the only intelligent thing i could say.

"Did i do something wrong?" He says. And the funny thing was he looked scared.

"NO! You didn't do anything wrong!" Now it was my turn to freak out. "This is so nice Ace! I just think it means more to me than you think."

"Ok. Well i'm gonna tell you something and it's important!" He looks at me intently.

"Yes?" I cautiously stare back.

"Iwannamarryyou!" He said it so fast i hardly heard him.

"You want to marry me?!" My eyes just about popped outa my sockets.

"Yes," he looks at his shoes then back into my nine year old eyes. "Will you wait for me?"

I was so stunned! What nine year old girl gets proposed to by an eleven year old she has only know for a month?!

"Hahahahahaha!" I jump on him and flatten him to the ground. "Of course i'll wait!"

He looks like some kinda crazy person that went through a cyclone. Hair all messy, clothes torn up from today's earlier encounter with a bear, and eyes as big as they can get without exploding!

"Yes?! That's a yes?" He sits up and picks me up off of him.

"Yes it's a yes! I've wanted you to say you like for for a few weeks already!" Then i get all serious. "You could of just done that, instead of asking me to marry you when we get older."

"I wanted me make sure i would be the only one to have your heart..." He says shyly.

"Hahaha!" I laugh at him, "as long as your around, i don't think there will be anyone better than you for me!" I say grinning ear to ear.

"Marry?" A voice says from behind a tree. "What do you mean you to will get married some day?!"

"Luffy!" I was so surprised to see him i jumped.

"LUFFY!" Ace yells. "I told you to take a walk back to Dadan's!"

"I was, but i smelled your food and had to see, can i have it?" He starts to drool.

"NO!"

"Sure." Ace and i answer at the same time.

Ace looks at me.

"Why? Don't you wanna eat?" He quirks an eye brow at me.

"I'm not that hungry and if i'm not gonna eat he can have it if he wants."

I turn around to see all the food gone.

"Oh crap..." I say looking over at Ace. "He ate it all."

"That's fine, i was finished saying what i needed to say. I'm sticking to it." He grins at me, " wann go for a walk back to your place?"

"Yes. It's almost time for me to go home-"

"WAIT!" Luffy calls, "what's this talk of you two getting married?!"

"..." Ace blushes and looks away.

"Well i guess food and only entertain him so much." I look back at Ace who smiles at me.

"We should have made a break for it!" He looks at Luffy, " we'll talk when we get back home."

"Ok! But i won't forget!" He skips along the path.

"Amaya, Aiko! Lets go!" They both follow behind Luffy, Ace, and myself.

I was going home. But i told Ace i would find him when i could, or for him to find me when he turned seventeen and left home.

Turns out we would meet in the middle!


	4. My Kids and My History

The diary of Rayla D. Misaki

So now we have my history with Ace and Luffy covered. I want to talk about my children. Yeah i know, i'm skipping around a lot and you probably want to know how or when i found Ace again. What weapon I have mastered. Or maybe the weeks leading up to me leaving home. I will get there eventually, be patient with me please. So here we go, my kids.

Well I only knew them for a couple of months while i recovered form an illness i got after the twins were born. I was eighteen about to be nineteen years old.

In only that short time i hardly saw my children. It was a sleeping sickness and i would go in and out of sleep. Sleeping sickness can kill you because it keeps it's host from sleeping days almost a week at a time. Then Puts them into a deep slumber for another few weeks without food.

But the month i became well enough to walk, i left the hospital. My sleep times are pretty messed up now. I can be awake for three to four days straight before getting tired and then sleep for almost a week! I just have to remember to eat, which isn't a problem...hahahaha!

Anyway about my kids. I saw them before the sickness set in, after all, i had to name them so people did not call them one and two! Hahahaha!

My son, Portgas D. Chase, inherited my blue hair and Ace's black eyes. He's is going to be quite the ladies' man, all the nurses loved him! But he is trouble, just like his parents...i'm glad. That means he wont be bored, and will be quite strong, in both resolve and physical strength.

My daughter, Chase's older twin sister by a hair, Portgas D. Luna. She inherited Ace's black hair and my big blue/gray eyes. She was quite stunning. I'm worried about all the hearts she'll break when she is older, when i remember in all the ones i did waiting for a child hood crush.

I sent them to Dadan and the mountain bandits to make them strong...come to think of it. I should have sent Luna to live with my sister...to be a lady. All well, maybe she'll turn out like Nami in Luffy's crew. I had heard so much from Ace about luffy's small but strong crew members. I think when i find them, i'll get along famously with Nami and Robin. Perhaps even the rest of the crew!

My children have so much of me in them, that i could tell just by seeing them. I can also see a lot of Ace, and this is one of the reasons i gave them to Dadan. Reminders of him hurt still. Even if it has been two years!

Dadan writes me every week with a progress report. But only because i promised not to tell Garp. She tells me how much of Ace is in them. And i would tell her to make sure when she gets older, Luna get's lady lessons from the bartender in windmill village.

I keep telling Dadan to just open up and orphanage on the mountain but she said these are the last kids she'll take from Garp!

Hahaha! Yeah right, i want to be there when she tells him that!

Dadan tells me how they are growing, learning, walking, and talking. I reply with, do they ask about us? Ace and me? She tells me that they are asking a few questions, but probably aren't old enough to ask any more. I miss them, so very much. I hope to be back before they turn five. I have three years left. I will be there for my kids.

More than my parents were, more than Ace's and Luffy's parents and even Sabo's (though I really didn't know much about him). Sure I had my parents around, but after I got old enough to take care of myself they became distant. They payed more attention to my sister, and started letting me do my own thing. They became distant, not listening to every word I would say.

I will be there for my kids when they go through the most difficult times of their lives.

My parents began ignoring me. My sister was being conformed to what the country. Me rebelling against it. My parents trying to conform me, to mold me into what they wanted me to be. I became my current disposition. Easily able to snap, and hard hearted towards others. This is what led to me leaving the country. Leaving my kingdom to my younger sister. Who is conformed to the countries' ideas. Who knows what the people want. That's why they loved her more than me. That's why she was the only one I told why i was leaving. To make a difference, with Ace if i could find him.

I left home at sixteen. I dyed the bangs of my teal hair, Hot Pink. I wear darker eye makeup, as a posed to none, so i will not be connected to my former country. Not many people in our world dye their hair, and even fewer know how. I found a way that when the hairs grow out, they are the color you dyed them. I did this with natural remedies. Most of the time, it helps to be a hammer, and to have the power of knowledge. Even though if i'm wearing my necklace, i can be a floating hammer for thirty-three minutes.

Before I left home, i gained the skills of an experienced veterinarian. I did research in every book i could find. I'm surprised that i haven't had to find a way to store all this extra information in some other place. I will probably have to, once my brain reaches full capacity.

Scary thought. hahahahaha!

Anyway, I want Luna and Chase to grow up strong, and with a mother that cares. And being only two, I plan to be there for them soon.

I guess i'm writhing this to give to them. So if something unexpected does happen to me, they can know all about their mother. Kind of like a log book. If something does happen, I hope this book reaches Dadan.


	5. First Stop

The Diary of Rayla D. Misaki  
So, i'm a bit scatter brained, so i skip around and try to wright while i'm thinking about something. If i don't, i forget what it was i was thinking about.  
I have covered most of my back story but like anyone else, it's hard to remember everything in order. So i apologize now incase i skip around some.  
I wanted to list what weapons i fight with. I can literally touch a weapon and know its use, but there are some that i love above others. That's when i decided to make a list so here it is:  
Close range,  
1) machetes (2)  
2) (10ft) whip  
Long range,  
3) throwing knives (5)  
4) bow and arrows (1 and 15)  
These are my favorite weapons, and the one i use depends on distance and the opponent them selves.  
I enjoy the thrill of the fight, but i do not fight to kill.  
Now don't get me wrong, i will kill if there is no alternative.  
Now I'm rambling on! Hahaha!  
So lets start off where i have just left home because of the family and country problems mentioned earlier.  
I left my parent's castle around one in the morning. I found a ferry going to the east blue with some stops along the way. It was set to leave at six am. So i boarded and found a nice room with the money i had saved.  
It was a journey that would take about two months, allowing passengers to get off at certain stops to shop and go sight seeing.  
I love to sight see, but my time was limited. I had to find Ace because he turned 17 tomorrow. He would set off to sea and i still didn't know if he remembered his request towards me.  
As for me, i had never forgot his question. There had not been one day, when thoughts of him had filled my imagination.  
He kept me going when things became rough until i was old enough to set out on my own.  
I made my self at home in my rented room, and settled down for a nap.  
When i woke up, we were at the entrance to the grand line.  
It was even larger than i imagined! And then we were off! Up the mountain and over the other side.  
I could just imagine our first stop, Log Town!


	6. AN (not a chapter)

Hey Everyone!

sorry this is not an update, but i just wanted to say that i have lost inspiration for this story and if anyone wants to help. Let me know how i can make this story really take off. I enjoyed writing these first five chapters, but i no longer have any more ideas for this story. I would love some new ideas! =D

Thanks,

3 M. B. Chesterson


End file.
